


Taking Care of my Baby

by Maru_Nanibana



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Nanibana/pseuds/Maru_Nanibana
Summary: Makoto gets upset, and Haru needs to comfort him.





	Taking Care of my Baby

"Haru," Makoto stated, "I love you." He had left so quick he did not even see he had left Haru dumbstruck. _We aren't even dating,_ Haru thought, _but maybe this isn't the worst thing in the world, maybe it's the best._

 

Haru was knocking on Makoto's door. "Hello," Makoto's mother greeted, "Makoto's in his room."

 

"Thanks," Haru replied, deadpan.

 

"Makoto, why did you run away?" Haru questioned.

 

"H-Haru?! What are you doing here?" Makoto stuttered.

 

As Makoto was getting off his bed, Haru pushed him back down. "Har-mmffh" Haru started kissing the teen, shutting him up. Makoto had no objection to this. As things moved along, off came Makoto's shirt, then pants, then underwear. "Haru," Makoto spoke, "Why aren't your clothes off?"

 

"Because I'm taking care of **you** right now," Haru replied seductively.

 

Makoto didn't understand, then it hit him, more accurately, Haru's lips hit him. Right where it hurts if you know what I mean, but this didn't hurt, he was in complete bliss. As Makoto felt his length hit the back of Haru's throat, he moaned, "mmnnn, Haru, I gonna come!" This only made Haru suck harder. Before long, white liquid was oozing out of Haru's mouth.

 

"I love you" Makoto breathed

 

"I love you, too" Haru stated in an unusual not-deadpanned, but full of life voice.


End file.
